Not so different at all
by Cielja
Summary: On a late working day, Peter muses about his relationship with Neal and after a strange phone call, has to admit some things to himself. Peter/Neal friendship. Around 5x9/10


**Not so different at all**

_xxx Disclaimer: I don't own 'White Collar' xxx_

He knew that he would straight out refuse it, or laugh at the person, who'd dare to point out, that Neal and him are actually quite alike.

But when the shadows were already falling through his new office windows and he was still sitting at the large desk, pondering over case files, Peter had to admit that the person, who'd spoken such nonsense, might be eventually right.

A good observer could point out, that both of them always tried to find a solution to the oncoming problems, in which the good would eventually win and the bad lose; they just used different methods.

Where Peter kept straight to the rules, Neal liked to bend them to fit his strategy.

Peter had long lost count of how many times he'd tried to explain to Neal, how the law worked and why it was so important to him.

Only his knowledge of Neal's upbringing and the dishonest, corrupt father gave him a hint, that it was not only useless, but that Neal also stopped to believe in the system long ago.

There they were, a man of the law and a man, who'd broken it several times. Two opposite sides, come together by whatever it was: Peter didn't like to use the term 'fate'.

In his opinion, everyone was responsible for his or her own luck; there was no higher being directing the destiny of billions of people.

He grew up in believing, that you could be one of those persons who did it right. Who were fighting the good fight.

Peter became an agent in order to do just that: fighting the good fight.

Even when his dedication to the FBI had had him rattled many times, he always found his way back, never changing his morals, never stopping to believe.

Neal was just like that. His faith in people had got disappointed so many times, he'd got betrayed and still he didn't alter his views or ethics to fit with the new situation.

Peter's thoughts often went back to the times, when he was still hunting the con man Neal Caffrey. To say at least, he was fascinated by the charismatic, young man, who seemed to walk through life so easily. It reminded Peter a lot of himself. When he had been younger, still in training for his later position as an agent, he had also seen the world as a place, that he soon would help to shape. Helping the ones who got wronged, arresting the bad guys. In Neal he found the same wit and intelligence to match his own.

But where Peter swore to never tell a lie, Neal lied many times. And so it was only natural, that their working- as well as their personal relationship had began to crumble.

Peter was sure to make it without him, he could solve the cases on his own or consult one of his subordinates, if it was necessary.

He still believed to be right, because he had seen the outcome of Neal's so-called right ways many times. At first he still wanted to protect his consultant, but nowadays he felt more like a babysitter with an unreasonable child to handle.

The only thought that incessantly seemed to mock him was, that Neal had helped to solve so many crimes with him just going his own way. There'd be still a huge pile of pending cases on Peter's desk, if it wasn't for Neal.

Maybe they both were just too stubborn to let anyone tell them about what was right and what was wrong. Each one kept to his own views and would defend them, no matter what.

With these thoughts in mind, it was getting darker outside. The sun had long set and it was time to switch on some light. Maybe also help Peter to see the proverbial lightb bulb above his head.

Heading down through the empty office hall to grab some coffee, Peter was right back to answer his phone, when it started ringing.

'FBI, White Collar devision, Peter Burke speaking.'

'Errm…yeah…hello.'

He recognized the voice immediately. There was no way he wouldn't, even if it was in a room filled with plenty of people. Therefore it had way too often penetrated his nerves and even followed him home; sitting at the coffee table and chatting with his wonderful wife.

'Mozzie. What do you want?'

'Oh I see, you're still at the office, wonderful. Wonderful.'

'You just rang to check up on me?'

'No! Just thought to make a call and you know how that is. Before you even recognize it, you already dialed a number, you actually didn't want to call!'

'That makes no sense. Just tell me what you want.', frowning Peter banged his coffee mug on the desk spilling some of its brown liquid.

'Wait, it's not about El, isn't it?', suddenly alarm bells in his head started ringing.

'As if!', Mozzie sounded cheerful, 'But I think, we both should talk. What about tomorrow, 10 a.m., the North entrance on Central Park?', he added more sternly.

'I don't have time for your games, Mozzie. Just tell me or I will hang up.'

'Okay,… it might have occured, that someone incidentally sent a 1975' Merlot to Neal to actually show his goodwill and might have done this in your name.'

'Mozzie, what…?', bewildered Peter starred at the receiver in his hand, which rendered the sound of a disconnected line.

Sometimes he feared, that he'd actually might lose his mind over these two.

But how much he liked to twist it, in the end there was no denying, nothing he could do, nothing to hide in his mind from himself.

He had to admit, that Neal and him were not so different at all.

The end

_Hope, you liked it and please leave a review! :-)  
_


End file.
